El diploma roto
by DamistaH
Summary: El no se imagino que algo así le pasaría, había visto películas de secuestrados, drogas y rehenes, pero, jamas pensó que le pasaría esto a el, en su graduación, y con Un Narcotraficante. Y no cualquiera. Colombia era peligroso, aun con una sonrisa amable y pacifica, era su final, por que si no quería pedir rescate ¿que quería? /latinos aquí...Muerte de personajes, Droga,Colovene /
1. El Diploma roto

Bien.

Personajes hasta ahora: **Colombia, Venezuela, México y Brasil.**

* * *

Capitulo uno.

**El diploma roto.**

Esa mañana no había nubes en cielo, era de un color tan azul que podías perderte en él, si ese era el caso, Julián, tenía el mismo color de ojos que el cielo, su cabello negro, que le caía en la frente, le rosaba las mejillas, molestaba al sentir la brisa bailar, muchas personas y muchos murmullos, aunque eran secciones con colores diferentes, el acto de graduación universitaria se realizaba en un parque monumental, de bellos arboles decorados con globos blancos, y azules, en forma de flor, con listones, que orgullo de esos jóvenes, que terminaron con bien sus estudios, el planeaba estudiar en una empresa popular de la ciudad que necesitaba recurso humano.

Su padre tenía contactos para facilitar su entrada en dicha empresa, Ingeniería petrolera. En un país donde el petróleo existe como el principal recurso económico, no era raro que eligiera esta carrera, Venezuela.

Julián continuó sentado después de ser llamado, tenía su diploma en la mano izquierda inconscientemente acariciaba la base del porta-diploma con el pulgar, suavemente, con la vista a los demás que eran llamados y hacían el ritual, subían por las escaleras de la derecha, se acercaban a uno de los profesores, recibía el titulo con una mano y con la otra le daba un apretón de manos, para la foto de muchos familiares

Subió la manga de su estola azul, y miro su reloj, ya iban a ser las 11 de la mañana, y su apetito despertaba, lanzo un suspiro, impaciente movió un poco el pie, ya tenía su título, tenía sus conocimientos, que nadie podía quitárselos, lo que está en tu cabeza es algo que nadie lograra quitarte, se decidió entre una o un hora y media de irse de allí, estaba realmente fastidiado, levantarse o no hacerlo, el profesor de matemática superior hablaba, Julián no pudo evitar poner cara larga y entre la multitud se levanto

_**Julián… ¿A dónde vas? , la ceremonia no ha terminado**. –Alguien le pregunto una chica de ojos café y cabello negro, tenía dos trenzas que amarraban su cabello ondulado, con piel bronceada de un bello color, tenía algunas pecas en las mejillas dándole un aspecto adorable-

_**Al baño, vuelvo pronto**-mintió y con esto termino de irse por el pasillo que las sillas formaban, varias miradas curiosas se fijaron en él, se perdió de vista al llegar a la avenida, aunque aún podía escuchar el discurso del aquel profesor, le caía tan mal, prometió llegar temprano a casa, su primo, venia de caracas a celebrar, su padre no pudo pedir el día libre, su trabajo le exigua demasiado, se podía decir que el venezolano solo fue a la ceremonia a buscar su diploma.

se quedó por un momento en la acera, y se retiró el birrete, se acomodó el cabello en el proceso, suspiro , esa vestimenta le daba calor, se desabrocho el primero botón de la estola, y mientras caminaba por la acera se dirigió hacia su coche un pequeño carro de cuatro puertas, regalo de su padre, era de color gris, oscuro, abrió la puerta del copiloto y con rapidez se quitó la estola por la parte de arriba, dejando ver sus pantalones de vestir de un color negro con una camisa manga larga de un color claro, formalidades, formalidades, doblo , aun con la puerta abierta, lo coloco en el asiento del copiloto, le dio la vuelta al coche para abrir la puerta del conductor, busco la llave en el bolsillo, se sentó, se arregló, movió el retrovisor de la parte de adelante.

Se le congelo la respiración, al ver dos ojos marrones que lo observaban fijamente, giro hacia atrás, y descubrió tres hombres jóvenes, uno de ellos le sonrió con gracia, parecía que la sorpresa del joven recién llegado le agradaba.

_**Si gritas…te mato**. – Le amenazo, cuando los ojos azules volvieron abajo la boca negra de un arma amenazaba con su vida y existencia, Julián, no dijo nada, parecía morderse la lengua- **pásate para atrás.** – ordeno, El venezolano de dio una mirada a los tres personajes, el que tenía el arma tenía los ojos caramelo , casi miel, su piel era morena, mas mestiza que otra cosa, con algunas pecas en las mejillas, sonreía con ligereza, esa sonrisa era para el más joven que lo miraba aun sin reaccionar- **No es broma. Pásate para atrás-** volvió decir con la voz más fuerte, pero, su sonrisa permaneció, Julián abrió la puerta, salió, no dijo nada y abrió la puerta de atrás, justo al hacerlo uno de los tres salió, este era mucho más alto, de ojos oscuros con expresión seria, que miraba a el ahora rehén con una advertencia.

Realmente Julián no iba a hacer nada, en ese momento solo se le recomendaba obedecer, pues, tenía un artefacto apuntándole a corta distancia, el venezolano entro en el auto, quedando en la puerta, con un arma apuntándole en la costilla, sintió un escalofrío atroz pasar por su columna, el terror lo hizo cerrar los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, siempre le han dicho que en casos como esto no debe de abrir los ojos o ver a el asaltante, y no quería hacerlo, él lo estaba viendo fijamente, con sus ojos miel .

_**Vámonos de un vez, México. – **hablo, tenía un acento extraño, extranjero.

No se perdió más tiempo cuando el coche arranco, tomaron la avenida, Julián veía por la ventana, el conocía esas calles, sintió el impulso de salir por la puerta con el carro en pleno movimiento, pero, en la avenida era más arriesgado, quizás hasta allí llegaba, aunque de todos modos era lo mismo quedarse en el auto, con tres extraños hombre atemorizantes y con un arma fría y peligrosa en sus costillas, su respiración era casi irregular aunque se esforzaba por mantener la calma cada calle que avanzaba sentía que más lejos estaba de que todo esto se evitara , ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿México? ¿Por qué se llamaba así?, ¿A dónde se dirigían?

Habían tomado un camino diferente, lo hundió el pánico y maldijo en su mente, ¿Por qué?, justamente en ese día, debió haberse quedado en la ceremonia. –

Nadie dijo nada, en todo el trayecto, el silencio era casi palpable, maldito al silencio, que no se terminaba de prolongar, Julián suspiro, aun podía sentir la mirada penetrante sobre él, el azabache se mantuvo con la vista abajo, mirando sus zapatos, creo que, en momento así, te pones a pensar en todas las cosas que hiciste o degastes de hacer, las maldades que realizaste, se vuelven en tu contra dándote un imagen aterradora de la muerte. ¿Lo iban a matar? , quizás lo iban a llevar a un lugar solo, con hierba y donde no pasaba ni un alma, lo matarían, se llevarían su coche, y nada que hacer, a esperar el juicio. Por un carro ¿en serio? , El perfectamente se los hubiese preferido dar que estar en todo este problema.

_**Manos detrás de la espalda**- Ordeno de nuevo el portador del arma, que descansaba a su lado, Julián tardó en reaccionar cuando se encontró con aquella mirada que lo obligo a obedecer, llevo sus manos atrás y el otro solo las unió , las amarro con una tira de plástico, dura, no podía agrandarse, tenía un seguro, le lastimaba la piel al moverlas demasiado, casi parecía cortarle la piel, el arma la tenía ahora otro, que estaba más allá, justo a la puerta derecha- **No quiero que hables… ¿entendido?** – Julián, se mordió los labios, fue cuando una cinta bastante gruesa y de salado sabor le cubrió los labios, su cuerpo temblaba, se removió hacia la puerta, lo único que podía sentir era el terror, de verdad estaba pasando, quería gritar, de hecho lo intentaba hacer, pero la mordaza en sus labios asesinaba los gritos antes de poder ser escuchado y ese era el objetivo.

El joven tiene un tela en la mano, era blanca, un pañuelo de esos caros y finos, algo le dice que no es bueno, no, nada en ese momento era bueno, Julián, se echó para atrás imposible la puerta se lo impedía, ve que lo desdobla con cuidado y lo vuelve a doblar de otra forma, le toma del cuello y se lo coloca entre la nariz y la boca tapada.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, cristalinos, mientras que una ligera sonrisa se formó en el rostro del contrario, sus sentidos fueron debilitados, sus parpados le comenzaron a pesar, una cargar inmensa en su cuerpo invitándolo a dormir, opción que no rechazo, se dejo llevar.

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡

**_Te lo dije, te dije que era muy pronto…** -hablo uno de ellos, mas moreno con cabello negro en su totalidad de acento brasilero y de duro timbre como enojado y tenía sus razones- **¿no te lo dije? , ahora, ¿Qué? – **El de ojos miel, camino por el lugar, tal vez buscando algo, en los cajones que reposan en una esquina, eran de madera algo viejos, encima de ellos una lámpara, de un bello diseño-**¿Colombia…me están escuchando? **–

_**Si, Brasil. Lo escucho.** –

_**No estoy de acuerdo con esa acción suya**- hablo el brasilero, mientras que Colombia en recién nombrado sacaba una botella, de un líquido marrón, claro, trasparente- **fue demasiado pronto. – **

_**No me resistí, la oportunidad estaba allí, y dispare una…y otra y otra vez, y otra vez….y otra vez…hasta que dejo de moverse… ** - Colombia respondió, y se sentó a un lado de la cama con su licor en mano, para aliviar tensión –**nadie lo extrañara…yo no lo extrañaría**. – hecho una pequeña risita- **México, llévate el coche y…déjalo por allí- **

El colombiano, con su acento característico se sacudió el cabello, era castaño con un rizo rebelde en el lado izquierdo, se acaricia las mejilla quizás una de sus pecas, que le daban un pequeño carisma y adorabilidad, se tomó un sorbo de licor, El mexicano, asintió y tomo las llaves que anteriomente se habían puesto en una cajón al lado de la cama, era amplia y ya estaba ocupada.

_**Escóndanse ustedes también, por un tiempo**. –hablo de nuevo el colombiano con una sonrisa en el rostro, y volvió la vista a la cama, allí sereno respiraba aquel chico, inoportuno, pero, a la vez muy oportuno, gracias a su coche pudieron llegar a ese lugar, era cerrado, con luz tenue y paredes oscuras y frías con una textura metálica, el lugar era grande, fresco, uno que otro ventilador funcionaba aparte de un aire acondicionado que había al fondo del pasillo.

Brasil, aun insatisfecho, lanzo un suspiro pesado, le dedico una mirada algo amarga a el colombiano que le sonrió sin resentimiento, lo vio retirarse del lugar, se perdió por el pasillo, largos paso que hicieron ecos por el lugar, esa acústica era un tanto buena como mala, México se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

_**México...espera…** -susurro , el joven, si, era un joven de cabellos caoba de ojos brillantes marrones claros, miel como los del colombiano que le llamaba, le extiende la mano y le entrega un papel muy bien doblado.- **puedes abrirlo ahora, si quieres..** – le dice arreglándose un poco en la cama, los dedos se encargaron de desdoblar el papel.

_Vigílalo._

Colombia miro a México y este hizo lo mismo, antes de asentir y desapareció por el mismo pasillo que el anterior se había marchado, el silencio apareció nuevamente en ese lugar, Colombia, como lo llamaban, curioso nombre y a la vez no, era colombiano después de todo, y no cualquier colombiano.

Pasaron unas horas más cuando despertó, tosió bastante, y se removió en la superficie fría, suave, olía extraño, a metal y un poco a licor, lavanda, intento moverse, mas no se lo permitieron sus manos detrás de su espalda, le dolía, sus piernas unidas inmovilizadas solo podía estirarlas mas no separarlas, la venda en sus ojos era negra, impido la visión, y la luz, su rostro apoyado en las sabanas, solo le da indicio de que esta en una cama, no sabe que grande o que larga, o en lado de esta esta, la almohadas no tardas en aparecer detrás de él, se arrastra hacia ella, forcejea las manos intentando aflojar el agarre en vano.

Se queda en silencio antes de continuar, no escucha nada, ¿lo habrán dejado solo?, escucha el girar de un ventilador un tanto lejos, vuelve a toser, se incorpora como puede intentando sentarse, siente el mareo, la cabeza le da vueltas, no sabe si se está balanceando , pero, siente que la tierra se mueve con él, cierra los ojos con fuerza, se inclina sin saberlo hacia atrás, va a caerse de la cama sin siquiera tener conciencia de ello, algo lo sostiene, hace que su cuello se echó para atrás.

_**Uhng,….-**Deja salir de sus labios sin fuerza, lo sostiene del lado izquierdo de la camisa, mangas largas, es caliente, cálida la verdad, otra lo sostiene de lado derecho, lo mismo, se deja ser, pues el dolor en la cabeza es demasiado fuerte como para replicar- **ung…**-intenta nuevamente mover las manos, en vano, están detrás de su espalda, se tambalea a un lado, hasta quedar acostado del mismo, escucha algo.

_**No….** – no logro escuchar lo restante, respira pesado, como esta su cuerpo, cierra los ojos detrás de la venda, se vuelve a dormir. –

Pasan tres horas, siente que hacer más frio, el dolor es menor, un dolor en el estómago aparece, intenta moverse, sigue atado, relaja los músculos, ya no siente el mareo, a diferencia de la última vez, siente la cama hundida y un olor a condimento, sopa….pollo, no distingue que es, pero huele delicioso, se queda inmóvil por segundos antes de estirar las piernas en ese lugar, alguien lo ayuda, se sobresalta al instante, está asustado, los recuerdos viene a él, el coche , la pistola, el amarre, el cloroformo en sus fosas nasales.

Da un salto, que es apaciguado al sujetarlo.

_**D-Déjame… ¿Quién eres?** – Hablo, en automático, sintió la presión en sus antebrazos, lo estaba arrastrando hacia él, el chico tensa el cuerpo y los dientes chocan, está temblando ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, había olvidado los rostros, no les quería ver, no los grabo en su memoria, solo los ojos miel que lo miraban fijamente, con una sonrisa suave y amenazante.

El olor, ese olor delicioso que percibió momentos antes, volvió a aparecer, más fuerte, ¿comida?, Julián respiraba entrecortada, lo obligo a sentarse, y con los puños temblantes detrás de su espalda, no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara con él, se tensa, el olor es más fuerte, caliente, algo choca contra su boca, por instinto se aleja y se muerde los labios, el vapor volvió a él.

_**Abre la boca. **– Le dijo, ese acento de nuevo, aunque corto y neutral, Julian lo sintió suspirar, dudo, sus labios temblaron antes de volver a abrirlos levemente, introdujo una cuchara en ella, sopa, liquido caliente de un delicioso sabor, se lo trago sin pensarlo y su estómago se retorció en un rugido, se escucha una risita por parte del contrario, habían pasado ocho horas sin comer, era normal que no se negara- **Es ajiaco…. Es delicioso ¿lo ve? , no está envenenado ni mucho menos- **

¿Cómo creerle? Lo tenía atado de manos y pies, no podía ver, no podía moverse, otra cucharada se adentra a su boca con delicadeza, tiene una papa, que no duda en devorar, estaba delicioso, la verdad, no estaba salado ni sobrio ,en su punto, quería devorar el plato, masticaba rápido, ganándose una mirada asombrada del otro, secuestrador y causante de todo.

**_ ¿cómo sé que no está envenenado?** –

Silencio

Le da unas tres cucharadas más.

_**Pude haberte matado en cuanto te despertarte**.-Julián se tensó, y fijarse en eso escucho una risa- pero no lo hice…-rio el extranjero con acento – **Casi se lo termina y aun respira… ¿no? **

No respondió solo continuo comiendo, se acomoda un poco apoyando su espalda del espaldar de la cama, que no está muy lejano de él, ya no hay más que comer, no lo escucha más, la presión del colchón desaparece, se ha levantado, se relame los labios, antes resecos, tiene más hambre, pero, no se atreverá a decir nada más, hace frio, el sonido de una aire acondicionado interrumpe el silencio, al poco tiempo lo siguen las ollas y los platos de la cocina algo cercana, el eco hace que es escuche.

Silencio. …pasos, el colchón se hunde

**_ ¿qué va hacer conmigo?** - la mirada de miel, se centró en el nuevamente, se terminó de sacudir las manos mojadas y tras un silencio que le carcomía el alma a el venezolano hablo.

_**Nada **– le respondió ¿y por qué lo tenía así?

**_ ¿q-que?** –

_**Que no voy a hacer nada contigo** –hablo más fuerte, pensó que el chico no lo había escuchado la primera vez, aunque estaba corta distancia, subió los pies sobre la cama, y movió el cubre cama que allí tenia, -

Un silencio, el parecía cubrirse con las sabanas, y no escucho nada más. Julián se fue deslizando hasta quedar acostado, espero, se quedó inmóvil, un salida, debía haber una salida, todo tenía una salida, respiro profundamente, fingiría quedarse dormido, aunque en ese instante no era sueño lo que tenía, era un poco de hambre, lo escucho suspirar muy cerca de él, el azabache se alejó, le da miedo, si no le quería hacer nada ¿Por qué lo tenía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no lo soltaba y lo dejaba ir? Julián era inofensivo, no hablaría, no diría nada, olivaría lo de su coche robado, a la mierda! El solo quería irse y seguir viviendo.

Espero y espero, paso mucho tiempo, donde no escucho nada más, un pesado suspiro, se mueve, Buscando una posición comoda seguramente, el silencio continua, y el azabache se va arrastrando lejos de el , pronto encuentra el final de la cama, con algo de esfuezo vuelve a intenta liberar sus manos del a tras de su espalda, en vano .

**_ ¿A dónde vas? **– se escuchó por fin, la respuesta, el cuerpo cayo en el suelo, producto de la sorpresa, un ruido seco, un quejido, una risa- **¿se mueve mucho cuando duerme? ….o ¿no estaba dormido…...?**

Pasaron segundos antes de que lo cargara y lo dejara en la cama nuevamente.

_**escucha, Julián…. ¿así se llama? Si,.**-Una punta afilada amenaza sus costillas, otorgando presión- **No intente escapar, te quedaras aquí hasta que yo diga…¿entiende? **–silencio, el venezolano había entendido, aprieta la mandíbula, y se atreve a asentir ligeramente.

Sabia su nombre, ¿Qué más sabia del?, ¿su diploma? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba su auto? Oh por Dios, perdió sus papeles. Lo perdió todo, seguro quemarían el auto como todo adentro, son Ladrones o Asesinos, a ellos que les importa, ellos solo quería un medio de trasporte y ahora lo desechaban para borrar posibles evidencia, son 5 años, 5 AÑOS, luchando por una profesión.

Para nada, Para morir en un lugar desconocido con un secuestrador sin escrúpulos…y con habilidades en la comida casera, Julián, ahora en la cama, siente la presión volver a la cama, aunque muy cerca de el, lo obliga a volverse, algo le presiona las manos y los pies.

No escucha nada mas, solo el sonido de las sabanas estirarse, frio, silencio, Julián permaneció con los ojos abiertos aun con la venda en ellos, la humedece con el agua salada que brota de ellos, los cierra fuertemente, se muerde los labios, mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, siente la respiración calmada del otro, que sin saberlo, lo está observando muy de cerca, con expresión seria. ¿Está a punto de llorar? Bueno, ese sujeto ha visto mucha gente derramar lágrimas, muchas de ellas por su causa. El colombiano suspiro sonoramente, cosa que hizo sobresaltar al otro, que volvió el rostro junto con el cuerpo hacia otro lugar, El moreno hizo lo mismo.

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡

El bajo del auto, la noche era joven aun, y las estrellas de la carretera era un hermoso vestido para el cielo bajo de él, el lugar estaba solo, no podía verse ser alguno por ese lugar, solo el sonido de los insecto algunos caballitos del diablo, el Mexicano abandono el lugar, con aquel auto, que antes de transporte le había servido, camino al borde de la carretera hasta que pidió un aventón.

Lo dejaron en un estación de servicio, no muy lejos de su verdadero destino, se despide de la familia que por allí pasaba, camina por la acera de la avenida, atraviesa el parque, y allí, ve alguno uniformados , sospecha de inmediato y toma un camino diferente, hace una llamada, se sienta en un banco cerca de una parada de autobuses, la gente camisa sin contratiempo, ajeno a lo que pasa a su alrededor, la policía ronda por allí, en busca de testigos del reciente desaparecido, Un oficial se le acerca, El detiene su Celular en la oreja, lo ve, y le hace un gesto de que espere un momento, le explica:

Julián Jiménez, 25 años, de estatura promedio, cabello negro, con piel mestiza de ojos claros, la última vez que fue visto , fue en el parque central de la cuidad, por su graduación, su auto placa **05JUL11, **El mexicano, asiente al escuchar tal información, sabe perfectamente de quien está hablando, pero, le dice que no sabe nada, que cualquier información se hará saber a las autoridades, con debía de ser, el oficia, asiente , México se retira con una sonrisa.

Camina entre las personas hacia un bar, allí, espera a alguien, pide varios tragos antes de que la persona citada se siente a su lado, Varios segundos pasaron antes de intercambiaran palabras.

_**El Jefe no está muy contento contigo…Brasil ** -

_**Lo sé.** – Respondió este- **Solo soy prudente. Lo que paso hoy no puede ser bueno, se supone que nos mantendríamos a raya por un tiempo…**

México volvió a verlo, con una expresión suave, hizo un gesto con los labios, y meneo la cabeza.

_**Bueno….como veraz, el Jefe tiene otro planes ahora…-**

_**uhm… ¿Qué paso con el auto? **

**_Fuera de alcance… - **

**_Vi a algunos oficiales de camino.- **

**_Yo también…ese chico, debe de ser de una familia influyente… **

**_ ¿qué hará el jefe con él? ¿Pedir rescate…? **

**_Lo dudo. **– Hablo en mexicano seguro-** lo conozco, no pedirá rescate por eso, él puede conseguir el dinero que quiere con la droga que trasporta y vendemos- **susurro solo para que el brasilero escuchara – **Hay cosas que no poder encontrar por todo el dinero del mundo. **

**_Compañía… **

**_Si. **–El mexicano hizo una pausa y observo por el lugar, estaba medio vacío….o, medio lleno- **el Odia estar solo.**

* * *

**Damista. **

**Sin mas, Una nueva historia. **


	2. Primera Bala

_Personajes__ hasta ahora_**: Venezuela, Colombia, México, Oc: Sra Norkris, en honor a una amiga. **

* * *

**Primera Bala.**

La escena del crimen, era curiosa, estaba vacía, algunos oficiales llegaron en la tarde, ya en el crepúsculo, las fotos fueron tomadas, todo indicaba que era un arreglo entre bandas así lo confesaban los vecinos y cercanos del lugar, un barrio de la ciudad, de mala muerte, ya era muy común aquello, la policía lo conocía perfectamente, pero no podían dejar las cosas asi, que se repitiera, es más, la policía se ha esforzado en encontrar a los responsables, más los esfuerzos no se asemejaban a los resultados y sin más pistas y colaboraciones, el asunto quedaba sellado y olvidado. Las mujeres metían a sus hijos a sus camas temprano, cerraban las puertas y ventanas bien, los ancianos también, era un barrio peligroso.

Después de todo en ese barrio fue que nació, se crio y se formó, donde conoció a muchas personas otras buenas, algunas desagradables, otras horribles, pero nadie elige donde vivir, o donde nacer, su familia, él sabía que su familia era la mejor, con sus defectos, y que por más que quisieran evitarlo, iba a pasar y sucedió.

**BANG****.**

Abrió los ojos, borroso al comienzo, parpadea fuertemente, sus ojos miel se humedecieron por segundos, cuando los cubrió con la tela de la almohada, lanza un suspiro pesado que hace ampliar y decrecer su espalda, se mantuvo unos momentos inmóvil , incorporándose de su sueño anterior, se gira, tiene la sabana a medio cubrir, boca arriba mira el techo, algo en su memoria hizo correr la película de hechos anteriores, el Colombiano, suspira nuevamente y vuelve el rostro hacia su derecha, allí, parecía dormir aquel chico que había servido de transporte. Se acercó a él, no podía determinar si seguía dormido o había despertado, se relamió los labios resecos, el chico, que acostado de costado le daba la espalda a el otro que intentaba verlo, estaba más que claro que se encontraba aterrado, Colombia en su posición lo sabía, estiro su brazo hacia él, lo guarda sin atreverse a tocarle, se incorpora, se levanta sin más, la presión de colchón desaparece.

A los pocos segundos de esto, Julián lanza un leve suspiro y abre los ojos, estaba despierto desde hace unos minutos antes, sin poder ver, se mueve de la cama, buscando una posición cómoda, era tan difícil dormir estando atado, una pesadilla, el temor de no volver a despertar, lo lleno hasta la coronilla, el sueño era imposible de conciliar, más allá de la cama, al pie de la misma, ese hombre lo observaba, de pies a cabeza, mientras se aleja a asearse .

Era su Destino ahora, Pobre Julián, solo tuvo mala suerte.

Un poco más calmado, de no sentir a su secuestrador cerca, se duerme por un tiempo que desconoce, solo cerro los ojos y olvido su consiente, el cansancio lo abofeteo en el rostro, pidiendo piedad de su cuerpo, para por fin caer. Se durmió.

Escucho un murmullo, Alguien estaba hablándole, o hablándole a alguien más, abrió los ojos cansado.

El murmullo se hace más claro, era una mujer que se encontraba hablando, la televisión estaba encendida, era una reportera, lo confirma, esa voz la conoce, es la reportera del medio día, del canal de las 10, siempre de las internacionales, y luego vienen las sociales, deportes y demás. Julián, lo sabe por qué su padre la veía, se intenta incorporar , un dolor de nace en su cráneo punzante, gimió incomodo, percibe una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, fresco, ropa holgada, huele diferente, aunque familiar, esa noche durmió a su lado, fue una suerte no haber tenido pesadillas, aun ciego y amarrado, mas sus manos ya no descansaban forzosas detrás de su espalda, sus piernas seguían igual, Julián suspira con derrota, no dice de una palabra , sabe que está cerca observando su patético intento por saber en qué condiciones se encuentra .

El televisor es apagado y no se escucha nada más, solo los pasos sordos que se encaminaban lejos del otro, y la puerta se cerró, el silencio volvió a él, abrazándolo en su angustia, se colocó boca a arriba en la cama, sin nada más que decir, o que hacer. El silencio lo envuelve, lo abriga la incertidumbre, El azabache se mueve , se arrastra hasta donde no ve nada su mentón no haya de que apoyarse el final de la cama, estaba más cerca de lo que realmente pensaba, y ciertamente es que huele diferente, ¿era el mismo lugar?. No lo sabía y sus ojos no estaban disponible para averiguarlo o confírmalo.

¿Qué quería ese sujeto?, ¿Quién era?

La puerta se abrió y se sobresalta, era el sin duda, porque cuando llego, soltó una exclamación.

_**Pareces un gusano de tierra**-comenta no con muchas ganas de hablar, su voz pesada delata su desdén, camina alrededor de la cama- **Jiménez, Despiértese de un puta vez.. – **En un tono agresivo hablo y para demostrar esto, lo empujo del hombro- **¿Dónde que está en un hotel 5 estrellas?, Donde puede dormir todo el día… **

El otro se vio obligado a moverse, sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado no había dormido nada, impotencia de reclamar o grítale era opacada por el temor de que su vida terminara.

**_Ya no le sirvo de nada… ¿Por qué no me deja ir?** – Es lo único que se atrevió a decir con algo de pesadez, un dedo se desliza por su rostro, se aleja, sostiene la venda de sus ojos, se la retira con algo de brusquedad,

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, la luz choco contra sus parpados, por un momento le arden los ojos, se ve obligado a abrirlos aunque lo hace muy lentamente, ve la luz blanca del techo, una lámpara redonda, lo aturde, los vuelve a cerrar con fuerza y los abre de golpe, todo está borroso y brillante, se siente mareado. Sus ojos giran por el lugar es una habitación pequeña, la cama es pequeña, individual, con sabanas de un color beige, no tenía almohadas, al frente de él estaba la televisión, era pequeño, sobre un gavetero de tres cajones, de un color claro, la puerta estaba a la izquierda del televisor, está de pie en el lado izquierdo de la cama, con una expresión inexpresiva y casi vacía, no se le podía adivinar el pensamiento, aunque pensativo, sus ojos brillantes acaramelados, de un color miel, se volvió una mirada fuerte, casi arrogante. Congelándolo.

A diferencia de sus tratos, su rostro no es desagradable, era joven, podía calcularse unos 26 o 27, sus peca lo hacían parecer un niño travieso, sus labios eran morenos, al igual que su piel, tostada, su pelo desordenado y rebelde, castaño, de un bello color, que se negaba a permanecer en su lugar, de estatura promedio con músculos en los brazos que resaltaban al no tener camisa con mangas, era delgada, una franelilla de color gris , una cadena rodea su cuello, porta bermudas.

**_Sabes como es mi rostro…eso es mucho**.. – Le dijo acido, le arroja la venda que antes bloqueaba su vista, atemorizante, el devolverle la mirada, el azabache permanece inmóvil con sus parpados entrecerrados y la vista bajo casi de inmediato que el otro hablo –

La puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Julián quedo solo, levanto el rostro por inercia, al quedar con el silencio, sintió un alivio, solo ha venido a despertarlo y hacerle ver su rostro, eso es algo arrogante de parte del moreno, bueno, ahora tenia una razón para matar al pobre muchacho, sabia su rostro, que seguramente intencionalmente se dejo ver, ¿Por qué motivo? , Julian se arrastra por el colchón, se mueve hasta la orilla de la cama, y se sienta dejando que sus pies aun juntos toquen el piso, fija su vista en la puerta esta entreabierta solo posee una ranura, mas allá no puede ver nada, desistió en su intento por ver algo, hace un esfuerzo inmenso por levantarse, se tambalea, le tomo tres intentos conservar el equilibrio, la cama rechinaba cada vez que caía en ella, mas al estar de pie, bastante incomodo por sus piernas juntas y manos atadas, busco algo con que cortan el plástico de sus manos, le lastimaba al moverlas demasiado y sus muñecas ya estaba rojas, dolía, no puede avanzar , es un patético intento por querer escapar, se vuelve a sentar haciendo que el rechinar se escuche en toda la habitación. Pasea su vista por la habitación en su frustración, pero no encuentra nada, nada que pueda ayudarlo y esa era la idea.

Hay un gavetero bajo el televisor, no está muy lejos, si se sienta en la orilla de aquel lado puede hacer algo, como abrirlas con los pies, tal vez haya algo que le pueda ayudar en ese mueble, y rogaba por que fuera asi, con cautela, deslizándose, se aproxima a el mueble de madera, podía imaginarse una navaja, un cuchillo, aunque sea de mantequilla, no importa solo quería quitarse el agobiante abrazo de sus manos, esta frente del televisor, el rostro negro de la pantalla lo saluda. Mueve los pies, por la parte de abajo del cajón, hace un sonido que roba el silencio de la habitación, el poco que le quedaba, se golpea contra la madera al intentar moverlo.

Silencio.

La puerta rechina, se le congela la respiración, palidece, está de pie , apoyado del umbral, con una expresión no muy satisfecha, chasquea la lengua, una boca negra le saluda desde la entrada de la habitación, los pies del chico caen el suelo, invita al silencio , frio y distante, Firme parece sostener el arma, él y su arma tienen muchas historias y anécdotas que contar, acaricia el gatillo con suavidad hasta que su dedo se apoya en él, apunta y dispara, la explosión aturdió sus oídos siendo el único sonido que se pronunció después de una exclamación del más joven, la bala viaja por el lugar, corta el viento con gracia hasta ir a su destino, duro, frio , que lo recibe sin resistencia.

La pared.

Una advertencia con sus ojos.

Tiembla, los ojos del menor se cierra y abren rápidamente, sigue vivo, dicen que cuando te disparan, tarda un poco que tu cuerpo lo asimile, y al hacerlo se siente un frio, y luego viene el dolor, pero, el mismo venezolano se revisó y no tenía nada, dejo salir un suspiro nervioso, angustioso.

_**Estas son las reglas… Pies, manos y cabeza sobre la cama, o te las vuelo de un tiro-** Soltó, con bastante seriedad en esto –**Nada de gritos o palabrotas, a tu madre le daría vergüenza eso y yo…te volare la lengua… así que compórtate…**

Entra dos pasos a la habitación, parece molesto, y lo está, sinceramente Colombia los intentos de escapes por parte de sus víctimas o secuestros, le gusta la tranquilidad del crimen, manejar todo con calma y silencio, hasta que todo termine.

_**No hablaras hasta que te hables, y no intentes escapar o te quedara un agujero en la cabeza, y créeme que tengo buena puntería..,-**El Colombia movió un poco la pistola hacia el, termino sonriendo- **No te iras hasta que te diga que te vayas, comerás una vez al día y te bañaras una vez al día…¿de acuerdo? ….perfecto**.

El silencio volvió, como siempre, aquel hombre poseía el arma en la mano cuando volvió a hablar.

**_Vuelve a la cama…Ahora…ándate…-**Hizo un gesto con la mano armada, moviéndola hacia la cama, con insistencia, casi impaciente algo fastidiado. El chico en cuestión subió los pies a la cama casi de inmediato y se arrastró hacia el final de este, la pared detuvo su andar, casi quería fundirse en ella, fue algo estúpido pensar que podía escapar tan fácilmente.- Bien, Ahora quédate quieto…-

Salió de la habitación, Y regreso al poco tiempo, Tenía una cuerda.

**_No, no por favor...** – Susurro por inercia, las piernas del venezolano temblaron y se entumecieron, Los ojos caramelos solo hicieron una expresión irónica, sonrió un poco por la reacción causada, debe de reconocer que le gusto esa reacción, la cuerda era algo larga, Nueva, tiesa rustica.

**_Cállate... **

Julián se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, escucha un risa, y un peso aplicarse en la cama, toca sus manos temblorosas, son cálidas, de un color moreno, largos con una curita en el dedo índice…¿se habrá cortado?, los estaba desatando, por un momento sintió la mirada sobre él, abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con su rostro, muy concentrado en su faena, su manos agradecieron por la liberación, y sus muñecas palpitaron por el dolor causado, tenía sus rostro tan cerca, era aterrador, era muy apuesto para serlo… ¿Cómo un joven tan apuesto, formar parte de algo tan horrible como un secuestro?.

Movió las manos, y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer sus brazos, no pudo incorporarse lo suficiente, pues fueron tomada por el otro.

_**Intenta escapar y ya sabes…Bang...** – Cambio el nudo, con la nueva cuerda, no estaba tan apretado pero igual le imposibilitaba hacer algo y no es que quería hacerlo en ese momento, los ojos claros del muchacho miraron a el moreno- **ya, No están apretadas del todo pero cuando te muevas demasiado te dolerá mucho más.. **

**_Bastardo… - **

**_jajaja...Sí, He escuchado mejores…acostúmbrate. – **

Se levanta. Y se retira con todas sus cosas.

Así paso la mañana y la tarde y como lo había dicho, la comida estaba lista a las 3, Julián no podía disimular lo hambriento que se sentía al comer, tampoco negaría que estaba delicioso aunque en ese momento todo lo que fuera comestible estaría perfecto, le libero las manos, pues parecía que no le gustaba hacer el avioncito, oh sí, eso es realmente macho…se limitó a sentarse en una butaca cerca de la puerta, mientras contemplaba el cuadro del venezolano comer, no hablaron, Los días pasan sin contratiempo, este es el secuestro más extraño que ha podido pensar, aunque cumplía con sus amenazas, se bañaba una vez al día, otras veces 5 veces por semana, 4 veces por semana, se ponía la misma ropa, cuando te secuestran no te regalan ropa muy seguido ¿saben?, lo mantenía en silencio y aislado, Solo compartían miradas, unas severas por parte el colombiano cuando cerraba la puerta, otras mas calmadas cuando le desataba las manos…o inertes cuando lo observaba comer.

Una tarde, cuando le desataba las manos lo escucho hablar.

**_Eres masoquista… - **

**_hn?**

**_Tus muñecas están rojas…demasiado.-** El colombiano se ríe algo cínico, y le toco la pulsera roja de su piel, ardía, el azabache retira las manos en una maldición-

**_¿por qué haces esto? …¿Por qué me mantienes aquí?, No quieres matarme..**

**_He? ¿Qué no quiero matarte?, ¿Quién te dijo eso? **

**_Pues tu **

**_¿en serio?** …-El colombiano parecía sorprendido, en sus facciones se ilustra la confusión, se acaricia el rostro con sus dedos, hundido en sus pensamientos..- **No lo recuerdo…** -Julián parpadea confundido **- ¿hace cuánto fue eso?... –**

No hubo respuesta.

Ese día el mayor de los dos se fue por la puerta cuando el otro termino de comer, ato sus manos y se marchó,…no volvió en dos días, Julián se mortificaba en su cama, sin saber fecha, hora ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llego allí? ¿Había dos más? , los recuerda, Eran casi tan atemorizante como el colombiano, no los había visto en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, pero, no dudaba que podían aparecer en cualquier momento, en varias ocasiones lo escucho hablar por teléfono con alguien, a veces reía, parecía una persona encantadora detrás de esa sonrisa, y sus pecas, ni pensar que estarías hablando con un secuestrador, pero, del resto de todo no escuchaba nada más. Varias veces lo veía pasar con un libro. Pero no le toma importancia, no tiene nada en la portada. Seguramente es una agenda.

Tiene Ojeras, su cabello esta desalineado, desordenado, no tiene fuerza, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha estado en aquel lugar? , el calendario que puso marca el mes de Julio, pero, ciertamente no hay fecha marcada, solo colgaba de la pared, se rindió en su intento de saber la fecha recordando el dio de su graduación, ¿Cuántos días? ….era el 12 de julio… ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? , intentar recordarlo era una tortura, su cabeza le dolía, el pensar era su sufrimiento, con su cuerpo tumbado en el colchón, trata de humedecer su boca con la poca saliva que le queda, es inútil no puede. Cierra los ojos cansado, Le duele el cuerpo, adolorido, es incapaz de moverse, y no cree tener fuerza para hacerlo, no siente sus piernas desde hace días y su manos se entumecieron, ¿quiere matarlo?, ¿Por qué dudarlo ahora?, Ve la oscuridad, no reacciona, se desmaya.

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡

El sol comienza a morir en el cielo, y el rojo cielo parece cubrirlo todo por un momento, lento deja que el humo salga de si, con lentitud, hasta que por fin la brisa lo disipa, tira el cigarrillo y luego de caer en el piso lo pisa, da un último suspira, admirando el cielo, en su mente donde nadie puede acceder hasta ahora, ronda un pensamiento, esconde las manos en los bolsillos, y busca con la mirada alguna forma que pueda darle a las nubes tan coloridas que se tornan con ese matizado. Colombia deja su boca entreabierta, y al no poder imaginarse nada más decide dejarlo en otro suspiro. Aun asi distrae la vista en las pinceladas de colores de aquel lugar, la brisas es fría, digna del crepúsculo de aquel lugar, alto. Abre la puerta tras de el y entra en su escondite, el cambio de temperatura lo siente en el rostro, enciende las luces, y deja las llaves en la mesa con un sonido corto, metálico que hizo eco. En la mesa del comedor esta sin lugar a dudas aquel joven que horas antes se hallaba sin conciencia en la cama de la habitación del fondo, la mesa era pequeña de tres sillas de madera, dejo los fósforos en la mesa y vacío sus bolsillos que no tenían nada, una antigua manía.

El joven está amarrado a la silla, el colombiano aun no supera la manía por amordazar, su cabeza esta agacha y su cabello que desordenado, le cae en el rostro, no tiene conciencia de donde se encuentra, mas sigue vivo, o de eso se aseguró el castaño, se retira del lugar a la cocina y busca un vaso con agua, es mediano y lo llena un poco más de la mitad, vuelve a donde estaba antes, y busca una silla donde pueda sentarse frente al chico, El moreno pasa sus dedos por el cabello enredado y grueso del otro, esta caliente, casi alarmante, acerca el vaso a la corona de la cabeza y derrama el líquido sobre su cabello, es frio, pasa sus dedos por las hebras oscuras, es grasoso, grueso y liso, es fácil de desenredar, se mantiene así hasta que cubre toda su cabeza, solo quiere que se le baje la fiebre, lo escucha toser, mueve su cabeza, emite un quejido de dolor, abre los ojos, están cristalinos, no le importa si esta mojado, endereza la espalda y al hacerlo las gotas de agua recorren su rostro hasta el cuello, se relame los labios resecos para que se humedezcan con el agua que se detiene cerca de ellos, sus ojos lloran, y miserablemente mira a el causante de todo, el moreno aun sostenía el vaso en la mano cuando le devolvió la mirada con total serenidad, casi parecía regalarle una de esas sonrisas, se alegraba de verlo vivo, si de seguro era eso .

_**No…No..no te duermas, Julian..** – le dijo, al ver que su rostro tambalea del dolor y cansancio, el joven, apenas entiende lo que le dijo, su mente lo invita a dormir sin saber si despertara.

Otra vez el líquido frio recorre su cabeza, despertándolo un poco mas, intenta mover sus manos, no puede están pegado a la silla, llora sin remedio, el dolor lo invita a liberar lagrimas que se confunden con el agua que recorre su cabeza en llamas.

**_u…un... medi..co.- **

_**No…-**responde el moreno, que enreda sus dedos en el cabello negro del otro, el rostro de dolor del joven, lo embelesa, está llorando sus ojos se ven más grandes, y brillantes, debe de sentirse terrible- **Julián, te pondrás mejor**… -asegura en voz bastante suave, casi inaudible, le asoma el agua a los labios, para que tomara la poca agua que quedaba en el, escucha como traga, algo torpe, El mayor se levanta sin decir nada más, y vuelve a la cocina con una jarra de agua llena, la deja en la mesa del comedor, después de servir en el vaso, repite el proceso, mientras que las lágrimas se esconden detrás del agua, perpetuando cada detalle en su mente, no hace gesto alguno, no parece alterado, no parece sentir culpa por el estado del joven, sería una trágica muerte, era tan joven.

**_no puedes caminar…- **

**_... ¿no? **

_**No. Son mas tres semanas sin caminar.. – **

_**_... Es ...¿Permanente...? **– Articula el más joven con leve temor-

_**No creo-**

Goteo, agua que se derrama,

**_ ¿…Vas…**

**_No hable…-** y solo para cerrarle la boca inclino el vaso al frente de su rostro, empapándolo, Julián cerro los ojos – **sería una lástima que murieras…no tengo intención de matarle, no ahora, solo que, no puedes salir de aquí, ni ir a tu casa.. ¿Sabes?, Julián,**

Sus ojos zafiros parpadean lentamente, arruga levemente el entrecejo con sus cejas negras y su rostro húmedo y cansino.

**_¿no han pedido rescate? **

_**Rescate…, no, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué lo haría?, eso sería un escándalo… -** Colombia arqueo las cejas algo sorprendido por aquella pregunta, pero ciertamente el otro no entendía-

**_¿qué qui..eres, …entonces? – **

**_Que me hagas compañía...Esto…- **

No concluyó la oración o lo que tenía planeado decir, cuando su teléfono sonó, Julian se quedó en silencio y observo de mismo modo como el otro, El moreno mira la pantalla brillante del móvil y arruga en entrecejo con ligera confusión, su expresión se suavizo al llevarla a su oído.

**_Dime.- **

Los primeros segundos de la conversación el colombiano permaneció con un gesto serio, ajeno a toda alteración, sus ojos caramelo delinearon el rostro del otro chico, El silencio era interrumpido por el ruido del móvil, aunque incomprensible y sin sentido, el venezolano se esforzó en aunque sea escuchar parte de lo que hablaban, era imposible, no entendía.

**_Ya… ¿sabes dónde está?** – Pregunto el colombiano, solo escucho un murmullo de la voz detrás de la otra línea-** ya veo, pues…Bueno, Habrá que moverse – **

El moreno Hizo un gesto con los labios, los apretó insatisfecho, y alejo el teléfono de su oreja, dejándolo en la mesa.

_**Bueno…Julián, eres un chico con suerte…** - Le dedico una sonrisa suave, y se acercó a él, lo desamarra con cuidado.

**_¿Que…pasa?** –

**_Nos vamos... **

**_ ¿que?** – Julián abrió los ojos y por un momento su cabeza se balanceo, en la silla, un mareo atormentaba su cráneo, se sujetó de la mesa, y apoyo la cabeza de esta con extraño cansancio. Lo próximo que escucho fue una puerta abrirse y que entraban apresuradamente.

**_Tú te encargas de el…-** Hablo el moreno, y desapareció en el pasillo hacia la puerta-

El dolor punzante volvió y la victima cerro los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula, escucha voces, son graves y distorsionada, se siente a morir, ellos son las personas más hijos de puta que había conocido jamás, seguramente pensaba el joven. Alguien lo toma, sin poder saber quién, siente que lo trasladan de lugar, su cabello gotea agua y sus ojos lágrimas. Siguen hablando pero no puede identificar las voces, y no se esforzara en hacerlo, no puede ver nada, le acaricia el cabello, revolviéndoselo, le causa malestar, Gruñe.

. **_ ¿Se va a morir?** – Pregunto una voz.-

**_Ojala Una carga menos** –Dijo la segunda.

**_No creo que le agrade tener un cadáver cuando lleguemos-** Hablo la primera con tono irónico-

**_Mira el lado positivo, Flores no le faltara- **

Colombia gruño ante aquel comentario, e hizo un gesto de molestia. Suspira derrotado.

_**Si muere, Tú le pagas la urna, el entierro y las flores. – **

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios antes de que la conciencia lo abandone. ..

.

.

.

.

｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡

Mis ojos arden, se desbordan lagrimas incluso cuando los mantengo cerrados, gruesas gotas siento que caen por mis mejillas, están tan calientes como mi cabeza….¿mi cabeza?, …esta fría. Frunzo el entrecejo, me horrible terriblemente, abro los ojos suavemente, que tormento, todo es blanco por un momento. ¿Esto es el cielo? .estoy muerto, bueno, era de esperarse, aah…no me quejo, creo que viví una vida corta pero buena…espera…si estoy muerto, ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo?, Horriblemente, el techo parece brillan y cuando logro incorporarme el resplandor noto que hay un bombillo circular en el techo; el techo es de color blanco, liso, parpadeo, me siento como roca desplomada en aquella cama, enorme, un olor a lavanda y café brota de ella hasta mi nariz, gruño de dolor cuando intento moverme, No siento la mitad de mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que me dijo que no podía caminar, no me duele pero no las siento, me angustia no poder caminar más…

Cierro los ojos, separo mis labios y suelto un suspiro, estoy en llamas, aunque estoy arropado hasta los hombros, siento que un aire frio choca contra mi cuerpo pasa por mi frente, me estremezco, abro lo ojos y miro a mi izquierda, es n ventana, está abierta la luz del sol entra por medio de ella al igual que la brisa, huele muy agradable, humedad, césped.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, y entrecierro los ojos mientras vuelvo hacia la derecha.

_¡AH! –

Es el. Esta allí sentado.

Casi me iba a dar un vaina con ese sujeto allí sentado mirándole, con sus ojos penetrantes, pánico sentí, tomo aire, y suelto una exclamación leve de horror, el no hace nada, no por ese momento, está muy ocupado viendo mis reacciones, pero, es casi frio al verme, inerte, me pone un pañuelo en la cabeza, es húmedo, grueso y agua comienza a recorres mi cienes, él se levanta, me da una última mirada, tantea mi cabeza y mi frente, casi con desgano.

Estoy en un infierno y él es el diablo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, Suélteme ya, intento moverme mis manos pero, están entumecidas, por fin me suelta, que alivio, se aleja, que alivio!, me mantengo en silencio con mi dolor punzante en el cráneo, tengo la urgencia de salir de aquí, a como dé lugar, tengo que salir, alguien aquí me tiene que ayudar, oh por Dios…

El grito.

_**ah.g-** Su voz resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo empeorar mi estado, vuelve a gritar, yo solo cierro los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los nervios me hacen respirar por la boca, el desgraciado vuelve a gritar.. – **ah…**- Coño de la madre, cállate, me vas a matar…

Pasan segundos cuando calla y escucho a alguien aproximarse a toda prisa, oh no, otro mas, desde la puerta los escucho hablar, parece molesto, la segunda persona esta molesta, aunque hablar entre susurro su voz parece alterada.

_**Aver...** – la escucho ahora, es una mujer, sus pasos se acercan a la cama, donde estoy, abro los ojos pesadamente y la veo, es morena, con sus ojos oscuros y penetrarte, tiene ondas en su cabello oscuro, es mayor de uno…28, si…eso parece, no. Es más vieja…ah, mis ojos se cierran por el dolor- **está muy pálido…y arde en fiebre... ¿has estado haciendo lo que te dije? . **

_**Si… ¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Se va a morir?** – pregunta el –

_**Solo hay que bajarle la fiebre…-** Ella contesta.-

Baja el cobertor y mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente, el aire frio pasa por todo mi cuerpo, abro mis ojos y veo que mis muñecas están vendadas, no me duelen ahora, bueno ahora no puedo sentir mucho.

Hay vendas en mi cuello, y pecho…

_**Ah…que animal eres Colombia...-** Dice la mujer con tono de reproche-

El no dice nada, solo se mantiene inerte mirando como la señora me examina con cuidado, sus manos son frías, pero suaves, presiona cerca de mi pecho y giro lentamente el rostro a un costado en rechazo.

Pellizca mi muslo, no siento, lo palmotea.

_**No quedara invalido…solo es falta de uso ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuviste amordazando?** –

_**Mas de un mes...** – el responde… ¿en qué mes estamos? –

Se acerca a mí y tantea mis piernas, las pica con su coño de madre dedo, como si fuera algo que lo morderá, y me encantaría darle una patada en la cara, pero, solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

**_Solo necesita moverlas… **

_ **¿Escuchaste Julián? Te pondrás mejor…solo debes de quedarte aquí y dejarte cuidar…**

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, aunque me responde con una sonrisa, yo aprieto los dientes con impotencia. Sus ojos son como una bala que penetra en mi ser, frío y vacío, me obliga a bajar la vista y cierro los ojos incapaz de hacer algo….no escucho nada más.

* * *

**_Este es el segundo capitulo, realmente agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de haberlo leido, gracias de ante mano, si comentaran me serviria de mucho, siempre es bueno ver las opiniones de los lectores_**

**_Feliz Navidad atrasada! y feliz año nuevo. _**

**_Buenas noches. _**

**_Gracias. _**

**_DamistaH._**


End file.
